


If I Could Ease Your Pain

by ShipsWeSailOurselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsWeSailOurselves/pseuds/ShipsWeSailOurselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a blip in the promo: What if Ray were to run into his fiance in the past? And what if he turned to Sara to help ease the pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Ease Your Pain

He’d be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind. From the time Rip had told them the plan, traveling through time to stop Savage, he’d considered the possibilities of a brief stop. Just to see her, just one more time. But he never  would have asked and he never could have expected the pain that tore through his chest when he inadvertently crossed paths with Anna, _his_ Anna.

It was supposed to be a quick stop on the long journey. There was an off chance that they could get to one of Savage’s henchmen in Ray’s hometown, circa 2006. They’d been leaving the nightclub, admittedly after a little more commotion than they'd planned, but they'd made it out and were shifting back into their incognito selves when he felt a hand on his arm. The touch sent a flash of heat through him and he didn't even have to turn to know who was trying to get his attention.

His eyes made a sweep up her body, ending on the face he'd never forget, no matter how long he lived or how far in time he traveled. He saw her hand reaching out to him and had a brief moment of panic, because he _knows_ he can't risk a connection with his past self, before he saw the lack of recognition on her face and felt the stab to the chest as he realized the woman he can't forget hasn't even _met_ him yet. She's holding his wallet out to him and his fingers tremble as they brush against hers to grasp it. He hears Rip through the comms, knows their window is closing fast, but he allows himself one word of thanks before he has to walk away from her again. Leaving one more piece of his heart in the hand that’s still outstretched.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara hadn't been able to sleep for years, but the nights right after a trip through time had become the most difficult. She'd just poured herself a glass of wine, some red that Felicity had left behind on her last visit, and settled into her couch when the bell rang. Despite the fact that only their team knew of these apartments, and what they housed, she found herself palming the letter opener off the desk behind the couch before moving toward the door.

She’d be lying if she said she was surprised to see his form leaning against the wall outside her door. It’s not unusual for them to wind down together after a trip, one or the other knocking on a door, dragging each other out to a bar, or popping in a movie just to kill the silence. But she’s never seen this particular look on his face, the same look that’s been casting shadows on his features ever since he stepped foot back on the ship.

He’d been quiet, a silence that was so out of character that she couldn’t help watch over him all the way home. And when he’d stepped off the elevator before the doors had even fully opened on his floor, without once glancing back at them, at her, she’d assumed she wouldn’t be seeing him tonight. Yet here he was, looking as if the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders, and somehow she knew it had something to do with the woman that’d stopped them on their way out of the club. She’d sensed the moment he lost focus, had been turning back to grab him before Rip had interrupted and he’d finally hauled himself onto the ship.

She didn’t realize how long she’d been watching him through the peephole until he lifted his hand one more time to knock. She sees him let it drop without making contact before his head falls against his chest, and as he moves to step away she rips the door open. He turns to face her and Sara sees that shadows in his eyes, so similar to the ones she’s seen in the mirror so many times. She automatically reaches out to brush his always too long hair from his face, and begins to ask, “Ray, what’s-” when he’s lunged forward, lips crashing onto her own.

Sara is immediately caught up, it’s been so long since she’s allowed herself any connection. And as she steps backward, Ray moves with her into her apartment, never letting his lips leave hers. He spins her around, pressing her back to the door, and she feels the letter opener drop from her hand, the thud echoing the click of the door.

They remain caught up in each other for several long moments, but when his lips begin trailing down her neck and she takes a deep breath, reality comes racing back to her. He’s tugging at her shirt when she brings a hand down to cover his, halting his motion. Ray’s eyes snap to hers and she sees the shadows have been chased away, leaving only a fire behind. His heavy breathing matches hers as she places a cool hand on his cheek, and she has a million questions, but only one word escapes, “Why?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d tried to settle this pain himself. Had pummeled the bag in his gym until it nearly came off the chain, done 4 rounds on the salmon ladder until his arms had given out and he’d dropped to the mat, and finally he’d let the tears fall in the shower, but as he toweled off in the silence he knew he had to get out of there.

He hadn’t planned on visiting her, knew it wasn’t fair to dump this pain, _his_ pain, on her shoulders. And yet he found himself taking the stairs up to her floor, found himself walking down her hallway, found himself banging on her door despite the late hour. He hears her moving, hears the scrape of metal as she pulls a weapon. She _always_ answers the door with a weapon, even when she knows damn well he’s coming over, and the image gives him the briefest moment of relief. But when she doesn’t immediately open the door the darkness creeps back upon him.

He lifts his arm to knock once more, but stops short. He’s just resolved himself to a night at the bar on the corner when he hears the door open behind him. She’s standing there, a warm glow of light shining behind her and before he’s even considered the implications he’s moved into her, bringing his lips down hard upon hers. He feels her gasp, takes advantage of the opening to deepen the kiss and as she steps backward he moves with her, kicking the door closed behind them and turning them to press against it.

This isn’t what he came here for, but suddenly he knows it’s exactly what he needs. This underlying attraction between them will serve as the ultimate distraction from the pain. He feels her surrender to the moment, yet as he moves to kiss her neck she brings her hands up to stop him. When he pulls away, leaving just inches between them he knows she’s searching his eyes for a reason why this started, but he’s searching her’s for a reason why she’s hesitating. When she finally gives up and asks him why, he realizes he doesn’t have an answer. Her chest is still heaving, breasts brushing against him, and he spares a glance down before he meets her eyes once more, “Sara, _please_. I can’t be alone. Not tonight.”

She hesitates only a moment more before giving an almost imperceptible nod. She goes onto her toes, at the same time gently pulling his face down, and this kiss is softer, less hurried. When he opens his eyes again he finds a matching hunger in hers. And without another word she’s stepped around him, catching his hand in hers and pulling him down the hallway toward her room.

 


End file.
